Eden Starling
Eden Starling is the main protagonist in Barbie in A Christmas Carol. She is played by Barbie, and Morwenna Banks provides her speaking voice, while Melissa Lyons is Eden's singing voice. Story Eden is a famous singer in the Victorian era of England. However, Eden is very cruel to her employees and never in a good spirit. After her performance singing O Christmas Tree, she was furious finding that her tea and crumpets is not there, causing her to be enraged. Her friend, Catherine, supposedly served her, but she was busy making clothes. Eden is always in a bitter mood because she was raised by her Aunt, who would always tell her: "In a selfish world, the selfish succeed." ''Eden was so mad at Catherine and her other workers that she made them work on Christmas. That night Eden was visited by the ghost of her aunt, Marie. She is chained bound with mirrors connected to it because of what she's done while she was alive and tells her to change. Eden soon was visited by three spirits, each showing her the past, present, and future. It firstly shows Eden's dull past, living with her Aunt. She and Catherine were great friends. Aunt Marie didn't let Eden to go to the Beadnell's house for Christmas, saying that she has to rehearse more if she wants to be a star. However, while Aunt Marie is sleeping, Eden manages to escape and go to the Beadnell's house to celebrate. Later, Aunt Marie came to the Beadnell's house looking for Eden. In that moment Eden told the Spirit of Christmas Past to send her in her room, because the outcome was too painful to see. When Eden was shown the present by the Spirit of Christmas Present, she sees her employees teasing her behind her back, even Catherine. She was furious, but slowly had a change of heart when she sees the orphanage Catherine helps. Overhearing a conversation about the orphanage closing due to lack of funding, Eden shows concern for the orphans' future and wants to know if they'll survive. However, the ghost repeated her cruel words which offended her and she demands they leave at once. When Spirit of Christmas Future shows Eden her terrible future with her being poor and Catherine as a cruel fashion designer, she decides to change her future and be a lot nicer to her workers. That morning, she rushes to find presents for her workers. When they arrive, she greets them and lets them take the rest of the holidays off. Personality At first, Eden was shown rude, selfish, and cruel. But as the plot thickens, her attitude is proved justifiable. After the three spirits visit her she repents her disposition and changes into a kind, lovable and genuine person - her true self. Physical Appearance Eden has light skin, blonde hair and green eyes. She has a beauty mark under her righ Barbie-in-A-Christmas-Carol-the-old-barbie-movies-27864873-1024-576 - Copy.png|Green dress barbie-christmas-carrol-disneyscreencaps.com-6965 - Copy.jpg|Purple pajama barbie-christmas-carrol-disneyscreencaps.com-7631 - Copy.jpg|Red dress t eye. Her hair is in ringlets. Performing gown To perform, she wore a green gown with gold detailing. She wears pearl necklace with green diamonds and long-white gloves Sleeping dress To sleep, she wears long-purple sleeping dress with a gray mask. Christmas gown In Christmas day, she wearing a red and gold dress with long-white gloves and red hood with white fur. Trivia *On the official ''Barbie in A Christmas Carol website, Eden in her illustrations has blue eyes instead of green eyes. *Eden is the second Barbie character who has green eyes. The first is Elina *Eden is the first Barbie character who doesn't have a partner or love interest. The second being Merliah. *She is the only Barbie character to turn from bad to good. *She is the only Barbie character who is not confirmed a teenager. *She is the second protagonist to not be voiced by Kelly Sheridan or Diana Kaarina.The first is Mariposa.The third is Thumbelina. Gallery Dolls barbie-christmas-doll.jpg|Eden Starling as a doll _AUTOIMAGES_MTP8734lg_1237289139.jpg|Basic Eden doll Animation Barbie Eden.png Barbie-in-A-Christmas-Carol-the-old-barbie-movies-27864886-1024-576.png Barbie-in-A-Christmas-Carol-the-old-barbie-movies-27864899-1024-576.png eden starling.jpg 422929_244489972309508_779248371_n.jpg vlcsnap6673440bh3.png.jpg screen_image_146788.jpg barbie-in-a-christmas-carol-901661l.png screen_image_146787.jpg Barbie-in-a-Christmas-Carol-barbie-in-a-christmas-carol-13479761-704-384.jpg Barbie-In-A-Christmas-Carol-barbie-movies-12828574-640-352.jpg screen_image_146777.jpg screen_image_146792.jpg BarbieInAChristmasCarol2008-10.jpg Barbie-in-a-Christmas-Carol-barbie-in-a-christmas-carol-13479770-900-471.jpg Eden-in-Red-Cape-barbie-in-a-christmas-carol-31031650-384-288.jpg eden.jpg Eden_20.png 87765_1330435303613_full.jpg 144299-76217-clp-720.jpg Eden_Starling.png|link=File:Eden Starling.png Category:Protagonists Category:Barbie in A Christmas Carol Characters Category:Barbie's Roles Category:Reformed Characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Females